gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Head (RAH)
:Beach Head is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Beach Head's life is defined by patience, discipline and absolute dedication to the profession he has chosen. When Beach Head hits the ground running, he doesn't stop until he reaches his objective. An Airborne Ranger through and through, Beach Head rises before the sun and does a ten mile run before starting his regular PT sessions with the unit. A former instructor at the Ranger School at Ft. Benning Georgia and a former observer/adviser at the Covert Ops school in Central America., Beach Head is a highly motivated individual with a high pain threshold, a moderate temperament, and a low tolerance for under achievers and slackers. Beach Head likes to be the first one out of the helicopter on a combat assault because he knows he can provide the best covering and suppressive fire to allow the rest of his team to deploy. To him anger is a waste of energy and doesn't accomplish anything, he'd rather get even. =Fiction= A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up. Devil's Due Comics continuity Beachhead became part of the reinstated Joe team in 2002, where he acted as a drill sergeant for new recruits in addition to his usual duties as a Joe. After he rejoined the team, he helped stop Storm Shadow in his attempt to assassinate Hawk. Beachhead was later part of a convoy of vehicles escorting a group of young children who turned out to be clones of the original Serpentor. When the revived Serpentor arrived to claim them with the forces of The Coil to back him, Beachhead and several others were captured, and some of the team's new recruits were killed. Imprisoned on Cobra Island, the Joes eventually escaped and joined the battle against Serpentor's forces as the Joe team invaded the island. He later fought Destro's new recruit, Wraith as the mercenary freed Major Bludd and Scrap-Iron from Blackwater Prison. A short time later, members of the Joe team fought Cobra forces that were drawn into an attack on a train guarded by the Joes, believing that Destro was being held prisoner on board. At the battle's end, Hawk was shot in the back by Cobra Commander and paralyzed. In Hawk's absence, the Jugglers began to take control of the team to reign it in, if not disband it altogether. Eventually, the team's roster was cut down to only a dozen Joes, and Beachhead was one of many reassigned to other units. After the remaining Joes stopped a plot by Cobra to unleash the weapon known as the Tempest, and defeated a new threat, the Red Shadows, the military again disbanded the team. G.I. Joe: Frontlines Beach Head made his Frontlines appearance alongside Flash, Tripwire, Airtight and Chuckles, where they fought against terrorist Tyler Wingfield, the son of Vance Wingfield. He was also featured in issue #17 as he leads a team of new recruits on a very dangerous, very real mission in a war-torn, rioter-filled city. One of his men is wounded and Beachhead apparently orders the man abandoned. This leads to mistrust and hostility on the part of the other soldiers. It is later revealed that Beachhead knew the wounded man was not going to be killed, rather he would be taken to the police station, which was a mission objective. Beachhead and the others rescue their wounded comrade and attempt an escape. Beachhead himself is wounded and despite explicit orders to leave him behind, his men risk their lives to and successfully save him, and themselves. G.I. Joe: America's Elite: Special Missions: Manhattan There are times when the active members of the Elite team are on assignment or too far away to help in a crisis, which is where the reserves come into play. In Manhattan there is the threat of a biological agent being stolen from a top secret lab; The closest reserve members are Beachhead, Mercer, Low Light, Cover Girl, and Tunnel Rat. With Beachhead the acting team leader, they send Tunnel Rat in first since he knows the layout of the building the best; with him as their guide, they infiltrate the building. Beachhead sends the wisecracking Mercer to make certain the levels are secure, while Beachhead, Low Light, and Cover Girl head upstairs to handle the enemy. While they are en route, Mercer is attacked by a Cobra agent called Neurotoxin; after a display of combat skill and heroics by Beach Head's team, they end up in quarantine along with their target, where they are met by General Colton who explains there was no bio-agent, that it was a decoy to lure Neurotoxin out of hiding so he could be captured. He and Mercer showed dissatisfaction at the fact they were used in such a manner, essentially putting the lives of the team on the line without their knowledge, even though Tunnel Rat and Cover Girl expressed that the mission had been the "most fun they've had." G.I. Joe: Reloaded In an alternate continuity, Beachhead is part of a smaller, more tightly focused G.I. Joe team that exists in the modern times, with appearances from a man that resembles President Bush in the role of the President of the United States. In the course of this alternate timeline, he ends up severely wounded in a mission to protect, then retrieve, the United States Constitution from the hands of Cobra; during this mission, he shows just why Lady Jaye and others had nightmares of him by threatening to ingest the ear of a captured Alley Viper in order to replenish lost blood. Later, when he and the team are sent to Hawaii for training Beachhead style, he ends up separated from the team and is presumed dead by them but still remains active, using guerrilla warfare tactics to attack and weaken the forces of Cobra; He later joins forces with Snake-Eyes and they act as support for the rest of the Joe team whom had infiltrated the Cobra recruits, where they are spotted by the traitor Duke. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Beach Head was born in Auckland, New Zealand. He volunteered for the 1st Ranger Squadron of the New Zealand Special Air Service (SAS) in 1963 and fought in Borneo, then in the Vietnam War.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force Monthly'' 10. Online copy. He was part of an Action Force team who were sent to recover a Northrod B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information, then part of a mission to the Australian desert to stop Cobra launching an orbital weapons platform and then part of a team who stopped Cobra obtaining a powerful laser driven by diamonds. While driving through the village of Little Meldon, Beach head discovered that a Cobra Crimson Guard who worked as the local bank manager was holding up his own bank. He laid siege and called in reinforcements. Beach Head was deployed in a sniper position with strict instructions to fire only when necessary, and the guardsman's brother ended the siege peacefully. However an angry Tomax & Xamot knocked Beach Head out and then shot the guardsman. Hawk told Beach Head it was not his fault. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Beach Head appeared in the second season of the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon as fourth in command voiced by William Callaway. He is very by the book and was against having the Joes relax. Beach Head is willing to do anything to get the mission done. Proof of this was when he tricked Lifeline into talking to Cobra Vipers, which allowed him to knock them out. Lifeline asked why Beach Head didn't tell him he would be using him for violence. Beach Head stiftly replied that he didn't want Lifeline to say no. Beach Head was portrayed as a short-tempered soldier in contrast to his calm character from the comics; he was also shown to long for the command he felt he deserved and was very strict concerning the rules, showing intense disapproval for the relationships between Flint and Lady Jaye as well as Duke and Scarlett because romance between Joes is against regulations. Beachhead also had a small rivalry with Flint who is a better leader to lead. In Episode of "The Most Dangerous Thing in the World," Serpentor mentioned to Doctor Mindbender that General Hawk is at the head of the team, followed by Duke, Flint, Beachhead and finally Sgt. Slaughter He's seen in G.I. Joe: The Movie in the introduction of the "Rawhides" subjecting Law, Big Lob, Chuckles, Tunnel Rat and Jinx to various training exercises, before noticing and commenting on Lt. Falcon's absence. He then takes the recruits through different training exercises, becoming increasingly annoyed by their unconventional methods of performing each action. DiC animated series Write up Spy Troops and Valor vs. Venom Beach Head appeared in the direct-to-video CGI animated movie G.I. Joe: Spy Troops voiced by Matt Hill, and in G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom voiced by Lee Tockar. Toys Trivia * Working names included "Cool," "Ambush" and "Mr. Bones." * According to Beachhead's filecard, he doesn't get angry and sees anger as a waste of time and energy. However, in the Sunbow version of the G.I. Joe animated series, Beachhead is usually seen getting angry and frustrated. *In addition, writer Buzz Dixon states in the commentary for the movie that Beachhead was based on actor Jack Webb in The D.I. * The first mention of Beachhead never using deodorant was in Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part 3). This tidbit of information was confirmed in the filecard of the 1993 version of Beachhead. * In the episode Iceberg Goes South Beachhead is sitting at a desk with a picture of a young girl framed. This could imply a daughter or younger sister * According to the filecard of C.O.P.S. character Checkpoint (Wayne H. Sneeden III,), It mentions that his father was a member of a top-secret military team in the '80s and '90s. As the C.O.P.S. filecards were written by Hama, this is likely a deliberate shout-out to Beach-Head. see also checkpoint wikia External links http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Beachhead Footnotes Category:1986/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Battle Corps Category:Night Force Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters